1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jacket for baseball such as a uniform jacket for baseball and a uniform shirt for baseball.
2. Description of the Related Art
During playing baseball sliding is frequently performed. In sliding, especially headfirst sliding, sand on a ground gets into a portion between a lower portion of a uniform jacket for baseball and an upper portion provided with a waist belt of pants. This often causes interruption of the baseball game.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 9-122288 (1997) discloses a related art for solving the above-mentioned problem. In the related art, a cloth for covering portions from an intermediate portion of a uniform jacket such as a uniform jacket for baseball to a belt of uniform pants is attached to the uniform jacket and pants with a fastening tape under the trade name “Magic Tape” (“Magic Tape” is a registered trademark) and thereby entry of sand from the upper portion into the inside of the uniform pants is prevented.
In the related art, since the cloth is provided in front portions of the uniform jacket and pants, the cloth is apt to be conspicuous and is of poor sense of beauty. Furthermore, in sliding, the cloth comes in frictional contact with a surface of the ground and thereby there is possibility that the Magic Tape or the cloth comes off from the uniform jacket and pants. Further, there is possibility that a player neglects to attach the cloth to the uniform jacket and pants.